Love at first Mask
by Rinfantasy
Summary: Could love be born with someone that never show his face? Happy AkaKuro week!


**Happy AkaKuro week! This fanfiction is inspired from the fanfiction "This crazy fake love" by Nostacholy. I asked the permission from the author, so please don't lynch me or tear me to death!**

**Thanks to ashanizer for beta-reading this story.**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basket and "This crazy fake love"**

* * *

**Love at first Mask**

Akashi thought the moment he saw Kagami Taiga that his usual days would change. In a world where the female kind went extinct, the male population was divided into alpha and omega, with the latter taking the female's place. Kagami Taiga was an omega.

Akashi didn't fall for the taller red head. Although the beauty concept about omega's was changing, favoring more tall and sporty omegas, he retained a more classical taste. He would like to feel a softer body under him rather than a sturdy one. Also, because he was prideful, he couldn't mate with an omega taller than him. Still, seeing the fight between his friend, Aomine, and Kagami amused him greatly. They were_ going out_, at least for the public, to ensure the peace between Kagami's gang family and Aomine's yakuza family, but Akashi could see clearly they were faking. This didn't mean there weren't any feelings between the redhead omega and the tanned alpha. Akashi watched the story unfolding like his favorite soap opera. But when a new transfer student arrived, Akashi didn't know that soon he would be dealing with his own story.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko Tetsuya was the transfer student's name. At first, only Akashi noticed him when he entered inside the classroom. He was weird. His hands were bandaged and he wore a hood under the school uniform, thus hiding his hair. He wore a dog mask to hide his face as well. Akashi's mind yelled 'suspicious'. Was this allowed in the school dress code? But the weirder thing was no one noticed him despite his get up.

The teacher coughed to get attention from the class, "We have today a new transfer student. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Please welcome him."

Kuroko bowed, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami-kun's personal bodyguard. If someone hurts my master, they will deal with me." The whole class was startled by the sudden presence. Kagami said, "Kuroko, finally you arrived here!"

Kise recovered from the shock and asked Kuroko, "Why are you wearing a mask?" But instead of the smaller teen, Kagami answered for him. "He doesn't like to show his face, so everyone please bear with this," the whole class agreed to the taller omega's wish. This was the power of popularity! Kise replied, "All for you Kagamicchi!".

Kuroko walked past the students and stood in front of Aomine, "You are Kagami-kun's boyfriend, Aomine-kun, right? I challenge you to see if you are fit to be his boyfriend." Aomine smiled. He always liked fights, "I accept."

Kuroko with his monotone voice added, "After classes in the school's yard," He then went to take his seat near Kagami. Akashi pondered how strong this bodyguard was. He didn't feel any strength with his Emperor Eye and, also, the smaller teen challenged Aomine, the strongest alpha in the school. Although Akashi was superior to Aomine in many ways, he admitted the tanned teen was better than him concerning physical strength.

The time passed more slowly than usual. The whole class couldn't wait to see the fight. When the lessons were over, the students ran to the school yard.

Kagami told Kuroko, "You don't have to do this, but he needs a lesson, he's too full of himself! But don't rough him up too much." Kuroko smiled beneath the mask, "Leave him to me." Aomine looked at them, "Oi, are we starting?" Kuroko nodded. Aomine took a fight position but he lost sight of the masked teen.

Kuroko with astonishing speed went near the tanned boy and gave him a kick. Aomine fell on his butt to the ground. He smiled, "You are better than I was expecting. You are very short for an alpha, but Akashi is short as well so let's continue!" Akashi glared at Aomine - the red head shall have his revenge!

Kuroko used misdirection to confuse Aomine and hit his vital points. Kuroko moved with a grace like a phantom. Akashi was charmed by the movements,_ he fought really well._ Aomine resisted, Kuroko was really strong, and he tried to grab the phantom teen but he only peeled some of the bandages on the masked boy's hand. The hand showed the omega's mark. "What?" When Aomine was shocked, Kuroko took advantage of this and gave the final punch on the tanned teen's stomach. Aomine fell defeated. Kuroko panted a little, he really had a weak stamina. The students cheered on the new transfer student, but because it was late, they decided to go back home.

The only few who remained were Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi. Kagami went to the phantom, "As always, you are the best." And he gave a fist bump. Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara congratulated Kuroko, "Aomine is too cocky nanodayo." "You are very strong Kurokocchi!" " Mine-chin is a loser." The tanned alpha got up angry, he grabbed Kuroko hand "You are an omega, how could you beat me!? And why are you a bodyguard?! That is a job for alphas!" The blond, the green and the violet yelled surprised, "What?"

Kuroko, beneath the mask, stared at them. "When I was a little child, Kagami-kun saved me, therefore I want to protect him." Kagami added, "Kuroko trained really hard and now he is better than any bodyguard I ever saw. Hyuuga, as well, approved him".

Kuroko bowed, "Even if I won, you are very strong Aomine-kun, please take care of Kagami-kun." The tanned boy laughed nervously.

Akashi watched amused, an omega strong like an alpha, this was so interesting. The smaller red head was also curious about what look this omega had. He went to Kuroko and extended his hand "Nice to meet you, I'm Akashi Seijuurou. Do you want to join the basketball club? Being in the same club as Kagami would help your job as his bodyguard." Kuroko took the hand and replied positively. The redhead was surprised by the softness of Kuroko's hand, but didn't show it._ So soft but so lethal._ Akashi smirked like the Cheshire Cat.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi thought Kuroko would desert his weird get up to play basketball, but that didn't happen. Kuroko was bandaged from head to toe and wore his mask. Aomine asked him, "Tetsu, can you play like that?" Kagami answered, "He always played with me with those, so it's alright."

Kise added, "Kurokocchi, why don't you want to show your face?" The phantom replied, "Because I'm very ugly, I envy you, Kise-kun." The blond hugged the masked boy, "Don't worry, Kurokocchi! We'll always be friend despite your looks!"

Akashi's curiosity grew more,_ What look is so horrible to hide it like this?_ The red head plotted to sneak a peek in the locker room. He didn't manage to do it. Kuroko was always already changed. The phantom kept his guard high the whole time. When Akashi went to the locker room early to catch Kuroko changing, the masked boy changed in another place.

Akashi didn't want to give up, so he passed his days trying to steal Kuroko's mask unsuccessfully. He had to admit he was enjoying it. Kuroko was tired about this, so instead, he used misdirection to stalk Akashi. Kuroko wasn't only the best bodyguard, but also the best spy. Kuroko had many troubles to pass the Akashis' security and traps_, damn rich kid,_ but he emerged victorious. When the phantom found what he was searching, he smiled mischievously.

The next day Akashi found a letter on his school desk. Akashi opened it. There were pictures about him in shameful situations that should never come out in the light. The redhead heard a deadpanned voice beside him say, "Never try to take away my mask, or the whole school will see these pictures."

Akashi was trapped. He had to give up. He was defeated. Akashi started to laugh, he finally found an equal.

Kuroko looked at him confused,_ Akashi-kun is really weird._ "Why are you laughing?"

Akashi stopped his act and replied, "I promise that I won't try to take away your mask anymore. You have earned my respect." Kuroko smiled beneath the mask, "You aren't bad yourself Akashi-kun. I worked really hard to evade your attacks. I respect you as well."

Akashi extended his hand to Kuroko. "Friends?"

Kuroko accepted and squeezed the hand. "Friends".

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi was glad to be Kuroko's friend. The phantom showed an intelligence equal to his. It was like a fresh breath compared his other friends. Kuroko also had a way of thinking completely different.

The masked teen made him see the world in a different light. Akashi reevaluated many things. He was also astonished that Kuroko continued to see the world as a happy place, undeterred by his job. When the red head asked him about it, Kuroko would always reply, "Thanks to Kagami-kun".

Akashi felt a little jealous. He wanted to contribute to Kuroko's happiness because the phantom erased his boredom and even if he didn't want to admit it, Kuroko made him smile.

One day Akashi found Kuroko training in the schoolyard during lunch break, "What are you doing?" Kuroko stared at him, "I can't lose my sharpness. My fighting style is based on fast and powerful attacks to the vital points. I can't drag a fight out for a long time." Akashi interrupted, "Because of your weak stamina. I was surprised you could defeat Aomine and be a bodyguard, but faint during basketball training."

Kuroko glared at him, "Akashi-kun's training regime comes from Hell." The red head laughed. "Thank you," and also added, "this must be pretty boring. Can I spar with you?" the phantom asked him, "Can you fight?" Akashi replied, "Although my family isn't a yakuza like Aomine's, I am really rich so I can become a target for kidnapping or assassination. I had to learn self defense." Kuroko nodded, "Okay".

Akashi and Kuroko started their spar. Akashi blocked Kuroko's attack. His Emperor Eye was really useful. Kuroko didn't give up, he had the pride to be a bodyguard after all. Kuroko used his experience and speed to hit Akashi, although the redhead saw his attacks, he couldn't dodge everything.

Akashi tried to stop the masked teen but doing so made Kuroko lose his balance. Kuroko fell on Akashi and the both of them were on the ground. The red head felt a soft body above him - the phantom was so light and thin! Akashi became painfully aware that Kuroko was an omega after all, and suddenly felt shy. He blushed a little. Kuroko got up really quick and thanked the gods that he wore a mask "I think we should stop now." Akashi couldn't face him. "I agree." The masked teen added, "You fight really well. Aomine is stronger, but you are more cunning." Akashi muttered a "thank you" and the two uneasy boys returned to their class.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko was patrolling the school like usual; assassins could try to sneak in any time. Kuroko saw men in black on the ground. They were dead. Kuroko recognized them. They were Akashi's bodyguards. Alarms rang inside Kuroko's mind. Akashi was in danger. He ran looking for the outsiders.

At the same time, Akashi saw Kuroko run and called to him. The phantom bodyguard turned toward the red head and saw the target sign from a sniper. Kuroko, with all his speed, pushed Akashi to the ground. After, he took out his twin guns and shot the sniper. He didn't receive any shot back. Kuroko sighed, relieved,_ One down._

Akashi got up with his heterochromatic eyes widened. "What is happening?" Kuroko replied to him bluntly. "There are killers who came for you."

"My bodyguards?"

"All dead. Akashi-kun go inside the school, I will take care of this."

"I can't leave you alone!"

"Trust me, this is my job. This is like my morning routine." Kuroko patted Akashi's shoulder. He heard a few foot steps. "Go now! And don't tell this to Kagami-kun and the others!"

Akashi nodded and entered the school building. Kuroko pointed his guns. He smirked,_ It's party time._

Akashi spent the whole lesson praying for Kuroko's sake. He was scared; he was worried sick. After two hours, the phantom entered the class. Kagami called to him, "Kuroko! Where have you been?" Kuroko lied and deadpanned, "I'm sorry Kagami-kun, I fell asleep in the infirmary." Kise teased, "Sometimes Kurokocchi is such an airhead." The whole classroom laughed. Akashi got up from his chair, took the phantom's bandaged hand and lead him in a empty hallway.

Akashi asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I didn't get hurt and I killed all of the enemies. But because they haven't done anything to Kagami's gang, I couldn't call the clean up troupe. I had to take care of the corpses alone, because of that, it took so much time."

"Why did you butt in when you don't have any connection with this. You are Kagami's bodyguard, not mine."

Kuroko stared at him, "You are my friend. I couldn't leave them to kill you."

Akashi felt the burning stare despite not being able to see it through the mask. The red head felt his heart pounding faster and faster. Kuroko cared about him and this made the heterochromatic boy feel happy and warm. "Next time, I won't leave you alone." He also added, "Thank you."

Kuroko replied, "You are welcome." And returned to the class.

Akashi kept staring at the point where Kuroko stood. His heartbeat didn't slow down.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lately, Akashi could spot the phantom wherever he hid. "Why are you hiding?" Kuroko made the 'shut up' sign. He whispered, "I'm producing situations where Kagami-kun can get close to Aomine-kun." The red head stared at him. "You learned their relationship is fake?" The phantom nodded. "Kagami is foolishly honest and I have known him for a very long time. I also know they love each other, but are too stubborn to admit it." The masked teen added, "Why are you here Akashi-kun?"

The redhead dodged the question, "Kuroko, you're patrolling for enemies during the school festival, right?" Kuroko nodded. Akashi said, "I will patrol the school festival because I am the student council president... do you want to patrol together?" Kuroko smiled beneath the dog mask "Sure."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi was very bored. His father forced him to attend a casino party with his business partners on a cruise. He wore a black tuxedo with a red rose on his chest. He was looking at the harbor daydreaming, when he caught the sight of a masked teen trying to sneak in. Akashi smirked, his boredom will leave him soon. Akashi stealthily went behind the phantom and tapped his shoulder. Kuroko quickly turned and pointed a gun. He saw Akashi wearing a tuxedo and the phantom was lost for some instant. Akashi with this outfit was very charming indeed.

Kuroko got ahold of himself. "What are you doing here, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi smiled. "My very same question, I was invited to the party, but were you?"

Kuroko sighed "I have a mission to kill this person." Kuroko showed him the photo. "He is a danger for Kagami-kun."

"It is very bold for you to sneak in like this."

"With my misdirection and weak presence, they won't notice me."

"But if someone does, you will get into trouble, and your get-up is suspicious after all - leave this to me." Kuroko tried to stop Akashi. "Akashi-kun, you don't have to get involved." But the red head teen went to the cruise and made a sign to the phantom upon waiting for him. Kuroko sighed again._ Akashi-kun is so troublesome_.

Akashi returned with a waiter-outfit-mascot-costume and gave it to Kuroko. "What is this?" Akashi smirked. "Your ticket to get in."

The phantom complained. "Why a mascot costume?" The red head laughed. "I could get you the sexy bunny waiter uniform but I don't think that would match your bandages and mask." Kuroko gave up, Akashi was right.

Akashi returned to the party with Kuroko inside the costume. The masked boy scanned the room. There were poker tables, roulette, blackjack and rich snobs who smoked and played with their money.

On a couch surrounded by many omegas with sexy outfits, there was Kuroko's target. Perverted old geezer. Kuroko didn't have a candle to seduce him and as a mere waiter he couldn't talk with him to get him alone. Could he poison his drink? He tried to bring a drink but the target accepted only sexy waiters. Kuroko gave up his strategy. He would kill him in the broad daylight and run for it. He was ready to undo the zipper and get out the gun, when Akashi stopped him. "Go in the third deserted room. I will bring the target there." Kuroko opposed him. "This is too dangerous! And what will you tell your father?" Akashi smiled sadistically. "He will thank me because I got rid of one of his business rivals." And added, "This is better than your strategy to shoot and run."

The masked omega reluctantly agreed to the plan and went to the designated room. Akashi called his new bodyguards. "I need a speedboat. Bring it near the cruise." The redhead alpha ended the call and with a polite business smile, he went towards Kuroko's target.

Kuroko got rid of his mascot costume and waited in the desert room. He heard Akashi's voice. "The documents are inside this room." The target said, "It's a pleasure to do business with you." Akashi opened the door and entered with the target. Said person started to search the documents when he felt killing intent. He turned to see Kuroko. The phantom only said "Goodbye" and shot him. The target fell on the floor, dead. Akashi said, "Let's leave quickly."

Akashi opened the door to see three men pointing a gun to him. It was a trap. Kuroko quickly fired his own gun, "Run for it!". The two boys sprinted very fast and Kuroko kept firing to cover them. The enemies increased. There was a bullet war. Kuroko got shot in one leg and fell. Akashi stopped his run and returned to the phantom. "Go away," the masked teen screamed.

Akashi stubbornly took Kuroko and carried him bridal style. The phantom kept firing. Akashi reached the cruise deck and saw the speedboat. Akashi told the phantom, "Hold on to me like your life is depending on it." Kuroko's heart was beating really fast. He replied monotonically, "My life is really depending on you." The redhead alpha smiled and jumped on the speedboat. Akashi's new bodyguards started the engine.

Quickly, they went far away from the cruise. Akashi laughed, relieved, "With you, boredom doesn't exist." Kuroko, in the alpha's arms, hit the redhead playfully. "Idiot".

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The day when the alpha's would be overjoyed or fall to the depths of despair, was Valentine's Day. Akashi always loathed this day. He would get too much chocolate from omega's whose names he never learned. This time, with Aomine officially taken, he would get more chocolate than usual, but weirdly he felt a sense of anticipation and excitement. Akashi didn't know the cause for this.

The redhead entered his classroom, he heard Aomine talking awkwardly, "Honey, where is my chocolate?" Kagami, flustered, threw with all his strength the chocolate box toward Aomine's face. The tanned teen got angry. "Bakagami, you pig!" Kagami yelled back, "It's your fault, Ahomine!" Akashi sighed._ They are always the same._ The smaller, redhead alpha scanned the whole classroom. Kuroko wasn't there.

Akashi walked to Kagami and asked him, "Where is Kuroko?" Kise, Midorima, Aomine and Murasakibara looked around the class. Kise said, "Kurokocchi isn't here!" The others nodded. Kagami answered, "He got sick pretty bad, so Hyuuga banned him from leaving home, like the mother hen he is." Akashi felt all his excitement dying.

Kise said, "Poor Kurokocchi!" Murasakibara added, "It's a pity. He missed all this chocolate!" Aomine scolded the purple giant, "Stupid! Tetsu is an omega. He gives, he doesn't receive." Midorima nodded and said, "He wouldn't get sick if he listened to Oha Asa!" He showed his lucky item for the day, bow and heart sharped arrows. Kagami said, "What are you? Cupid?" Kise teased, "Search for my soul mate, Midorimacchi! Or do you want to find yours?" The boys laughed; Midorima was red from anger.

Akashi ignored them. He was so disappointed that Kuroko wasn't here! The redhead understood where his prior feelings came from. He wanted Kuroko's chocolate! Akashi spent his school day in a totally foul mood. He declined all the chocolates he received although he kept a polite facade. When he left the school building, Akashi saw Kuroko near the school gate and ran toward him. "Kuroko, why are you here? You are sick!"

The masked phantom gave a box of chocolates to the redhead. "You saved my life. I can give you Valentine chocolate at least. I'm sorry for the taste, I'm not very good at cooking." Kuroko bowed. "I must return to the mansion before Hyuuga-san finds out about my little escape. I will see you tomorrow at school Akashi-kun." The phantom walked out.

Akashi was paralyzed, his heart was beating really fast. He blushed deep red. He felt so happy! He smiled like a love-struck idiot. Midorima reached Akashi. "What's happened?" Akashi smiled sweetly and this creeped the green head out. "I think... no... I'm sure I fell in love with Kuroko." Midorima sighed, "You got weird taste. He wears a dog mask all the time and he never shows his face. He also said he is very ugly." Akashi lost his smile and glared at him angrily, "My feelings aren't so shallow to change based on appearance, also, looks can always improve."

The red head sighed. "The mask doesn't irk me, I got used to that, but I can't kiss him in that state... I want to see his smile as well." Midorima stared at him and said, "You have to go through a thorny path, Akashi, you are screwed pretty bad." Akashi laughed. "You're right".

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko sneaked inside his bed, luckily Hyuuga didn't find out. The phantom felt his fast heartbeat not slow down even a bit. He was so nervous when he gave the chocolate to Akashi. Lately, he was thinking about the redhead alpha all the time and felt something deep he never felt before.

The masked boy questioned himself, _Do I love Akashi-kun?_ The phantom shook his head to chase the thought away. Like Akashi-kun could ever love him back when he looked so weird. Kuroko sighed and sneezed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi wanted to confess to Kuroko and get rid of his dog mask. Therefore, when Kuroko left the classroom to do his patrol, the red head approached Kagami. He needed information to plot a strategy. "Why does Kuroko hide his face and bandage his skin? I don't think he does this only because he is ugly, otherwise Aomine would do that as well." The tanned boy said angrily "Oi! Do you want to start a fight?" Akashi smirked,_ sweet revenge_.

Kagami sighed, "Kuroko has a complex about his look. When he was a child, he got kidnapped from an orphanage and sold to perverted, old men during a slave auction because his appearance is really different from others. Those perverts were my family's enemies, hence, during the same night Kuroko was sold to them, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi and the others attacked them. Because Kuroko didn't have any relatives, Hyuuga decided to adopt him. I don't want to think about what would have happened to him if my gang didn't assault the place." Akashi tightened his fists. How much he wanted to punch those old geezers!

Kagami continued. "During childhood he was also bullied by other children because his weird looks and weak presence. I remember many struggles where I fought back to protect him. Children can be pretty evil. Frankly, Kuroko is unlike others. He doesn't have a nice, toned body and sharp features like mine but he isn't ugly. I've seen worse people than him. Kuroko is self conscious about the color of his skin as well. That's why he bandages it. His skin color is the palest I've ever seen!"

Akashi's eyes widened. "You saw him without his get up?" Kagami smiled, smug, "Sure I've seen him! We often bathed together!" Akashi was completely jealous. Aomine imagined the scene and his nose bled. "Pervert!" Kagami punched the Aho.

The taller omega returned his attention to Akashi. "I tried to dissuade him about wearing his mask, but he doesn't listen to me. Because I saw what happened to him, I don't have the heart to use force on him." Kagami stared at Akashi, "Only you can do this." Akashi was surprised. "Why only I can do it?" Kagami laughed, he didn't care to reveal his friend's deepest secrets if this would help him. "Because he loves you. Although he can be pretty unreadable, I've known him for a very long time. I became sure about this when he asked me to teach him about how to make chocolate. He really hates cooking."

Kagami smiled to Akashi. "I leave Kuroko to you." Akashi smiled back with self confidence. He will free the phantom from his trauma.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko was staring at the window, daydreaming when Akashi went to him. "Kuroko, I feel a little sick. Can you escort me to the infirmary?" The masked teen nodded.

When they entered the infirmary, Akashi closed the door with the key and blocked the window while Kuroko wasn't looking. The phantom turned toward him. "The school doctor isn't here. Do you want to sleep a little?"

Akashi shook his head, "Sorry Kuroko, I lied. I wanted to have a moment alone with you. I have to tell you something." Kuroko silently waited for Akashi to talk. The redhead alpha took a breath to gain courage. He looked at the phantom with intensity and started to talk. "I love you, Kuroko."

Kuroko lost his breath, his heart was running crazily, he couldn't think, he didn't understand anything that was happening!

He couldn't have a relationship, otherwise he eventually had to put down his mask! "You can't love me. I am weird. I am an omega that acts like an alpha. I am a killer. You have never seen my face!" Akashi replied, "In that case, show it to me."

Kuroko screamed, he screamed only when the situation was desperate. "No, I can't!" Kuroko lost his monotone and his voice was faltering. "You will be disgusted... you will look at me different, you will change your feelings toward me."

The masked boy reached toward the door. He wanted to leave and hide, but the door was closed. Akashi hugged the phantom. "Kuroko, my feeling won't change." The phantom pushed the red head away and reached the window. It was blocked as well. Akashi went near the phantom. Kuroko started to sob. "If you didn't look at me anymore, I couldn't bear it." The redhead was putting his hand near Kuroko, but the phantom pushed it away.

Akashi sighed, "I wasn't trying to take your mask. I want you to put down the mask with your free will." The redhead took Kuroko hands. "Kuroko, I won't betray you, I don't care about your job, behavior or appearance..."

Akashi added, "Do you want to keep living in fear? Do you want to be alone for all your life? Kuroko please face your fear! I want to be with you. I love you, please trust me."

Kuroko was moved, Akashi was right; he couldn't keep on like this, he wanted to be with the redhead too. Kuroko chased Akashi's hands away from him. The phantom said softly, "I love you too." And he slowly put his dog mask down.

Akashi saw the most beautiful face he ever saw. Big blue eyes shining like jewels. A small cute nose and full, rosy lips. His skin was clear without imperfections: white like the moon. His hair was a light blue, equal to the serene sky and felt like silk.

Kuroko Tetsuya was certainly different. He was a remnant of an ancient beauty lost with the passage of time. Akashi wanted to punch Kagami or take him to an oculist, how could he portray Kuroko with a simple "not ugly"? Kuroko was special and the redhead realized why the phantom was kidnapped. Akashi started to laugh about the irony. Such a big misunderstanding! Kuroko wasn't bullied because he was too ugly, but because he was too beautiful to be understood.

Kuroko frowned. "Why are you laughing Akashi-kun?" Akashi made a sorry face. "I'm sorry, Kuroko, I can't keep my promise about not changing my feelings toward you."

The phantom was scared; the redhead didn't like him anymore? Akashi smiled, smug, "I love you more than before." How could he not love him when the teal head faced his worst fear for him? Kuroko got angry and punched him, "Bakashi-kun."

Akashi hugged him. "You are very beautiful. You don't have to hide like this anymore."

Kuroko cried. Akashi accepted him. He was relieved, he was so happy!

Akashi asked, "Now that we are together, can I call you Tetsuya?" The phantom nodded. Akashi lowered and gave a tender kiss on Kuroko's lips. After the kiss Akashi repeated again, "I love you, Tetsuya"

Kuroko smiled. "Me, too" And also added, "Although we are going out, Kagami-kun remains my first priority." Akashi almost lost his smile. Kuroko knew how to ruin the mood.

Akashi agreed unwilling to the statement. He was plotting in his mind how he could change that. They loosened the hug. Akashi put the mask back on Kuroko's face. "Take it slowly, step by step".

The redhead alpha took out the key and opened the door. When they left the infirmary, the couple met Kagami and Aomine. The taller omega smiled to Kuroko, "Congratulations" and the bodyguard replied "Thank you, Kagami-kun."

Aomine said, "Good for you Akashi, but make Tetsu cry and you will have a whole gang against you." The tanned alpha pointed at Kagami. Akashi smiled "I know, but it's more likely Tetsuya will kill me first".

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The whole school was in turmoil. Who was the beauty that showed up all sudden? Kuroko walked through the hallway without a mask and bandages.

The lucky boys that noticed him couldn't take their eyes away from him. Kuroko entered his classroom. He greeted Kagami and Aomine while the couple was fighting._ When will they be honest with each_ _other_? Kuroko sighed.

Afterward, he went to Akashi. The phantom, with a poker face and a monotone voice, greeted him, "Good morning, Seijuurou." The redhead smiled. "Good morning, Tetsuya. Are you sure you're alright without your mask?" Kuroko nodded.

Kise noticed Akashi talking with someone and saw Kuroko – not realizing it was actually him. The blond boy went to him. "Who are you? A new student?" Kuroko denied, "It's me, Kise-kun."

The blond was shocked. "Kurokocchi!" The whole classroom widened their eyes, this cutie was Kuroko? Murasakibara stopped eating and Midorima let slip his lucky item. Kise couldn't restrain himself, "You are so cute!" And hugged the phantom.

Akashi's jealously separated them. "Tetsuya is mine" And kissed the phantom for the crowd to see. After the kiss the redhead alpha glared at all of them. "Do you understand?" The students, frightened, sat quickly in their seats.

Kuroko stared at Akashi with his unchanged poker face. The red head chuckled softly. Kuroko asked him, "What is so amusing?" Akashi replied. "Despite not wearing one, your face is like a mask itself. A very, pretty doll like mask." Kuroko rolled his eyes,_ Akashi-kun is the weirdest person I ever met._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Omake 1

Akashi and Kuroko were walking in the school yard. The whole school stared at them (except some exceptions), more precisely Kuroko, with a love-gaze. Akashi begged his lover, "Please wear your mask again, otherwise I will become a mass murderer." Kuroko chuckled softly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Omake 2

Akashi asked his lover, "Why do you wear a dog mask?" Kuroko revisited fondly to his childhood memories and replied, "For scaring Kagami-kun." Akashi smirked, "I love it when you are so evil." Kuroko smiled, "I know."

**Try to imagine a world without women. Kuroko is the person more similar to a female you can find in Kurobas, thus he is different compared to others. I hope that you enjoyed the story. **


End file.
